Fretful
by crystalix
Summary: Future ficlet. 'adjective fidgety, unable to relax or be still.' …It’s Buffy’s wedding day.


Title: Fretful

Author: crystalix

Rating: PG (for mild language)

Summary: Future ficlet. "adjective- fidgety, unable to relax or be still." …It's Buffy's wedding day.

Pairing: Buffy/Angel

Timeline: Post Chosen/ Not Fade Away, let's say a few years ahead.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and co.

Distribution: Please ask first!

A/N: Inspired by "Fifteen Minute Fics", the word was "fretful". I was SOOO close this time! Lol, but alas, I went over by seven small minutes. Nyah, well, I'll get it one of these days! 'Til then, here it is, I hope y'all like it!

* * *

Fretful

Buffy stood behind the chapel doors, fidgeting with her long flowing gown in nervousness. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she waited for her cue, her mind replaying the zillions of worst-case scenarios she had contemplated over the last twenty-four hours. It was tradition, she hadn't seen him since late last night, and had spent one full day without him around. Without his reassurances and smiles, without his touch or a single kiss. One full day, for her to worry and come up with 101 ways that this could all go terribly wrong. Ways that could, even now, turn what's supposed to be the happiest day of her life into a living nightmare. She looked up at the clock again, resisting the urge to scream in suspense.

She cursed herself for insisting that there was this 'grace period' before the ceremony, just in case something did happen. She had read the magazines, talked to a dozen and a half planners, interrogated any and all of her married friends, and still, as she stood here, her worries seemed to be getting the best of her. This was _supposed_ to be the happiest day of her life, the day she would look back on and smile for years to come. But at this moment, she couldn't see how that was possible. To hell with 'happiest day of her life' crap, today had been a living nightmare of stress and worries, and no one, no matter how hard they (had already) tried, could calm her nerves today.

She knew she wanted this, that she loved him more than anything in this world. Up until this day there had been no doubt in her mind that he loved her as well, after all, they had been through so much together. But now, she found herself questioning every last bit of 'I love you's' that he had said, terrified of the chaos she prayed she wouldn't find behind those doors.

Suppressing a growl, she looked to the door again, why was it taking so long? Something must have gone wrong, he probably isn't even here, oh god how could this be happening?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar man placed his arm through her own, giving her a fatherly smile. Asking her if she was ready, she nodded. As the doors slowly crept open her heartbeat jumped, her breath hitched as the room came into view. Standing were her friends and family, all smiling up at her, she crept down the isle slowly and tried to smile back, nervous of who may or may not lay at the other end. After what seemed like a short forever, she reached the end of the isle; she didn't look up as her surrogate father placed her hand in his newly warmed- yet still familiar ones, or even as the priest began speaking.

Finally, she took in a deep breath and looked into her deep brown eyes. Noting her nervousness, he gently gave her hands a squeeze and a reassuring smile, a twinkle of joy all but hidden behind his eyes.

Letting out a deep sigh, she smiled back, and holding his hands tightly in her own, she listened to the priest's words, her eyes silently murmuring proclamations of love into his own. The ceremony seemed like a daze, she repeated the necessary words and carefully placed a golden band on his finger. Before she knew it, his lips gently caressed her own, sending her crashing down to earth in a blissful daze. Oblivious to the whistles and cheers around them, she wrapped her arms around his neck, loosing herself in the most memorable kiss she had ever experienced. Any and all worries she had left quickly melting away.

And as she pulled back, she saw it. With one small look from his beautiful brown eyes she knew.

A blindingly bright smile came to her face.

It was without a doubt, the best day of her life.

The End

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW! -G** - 

crystalix


End file.
